Favourite Son
by anxious.soul
Summary: Lucifer's mum escapes from Hell, God wants Lucifer to return her to Hell. Except it's not as easy as it sounds as the Goddess is hellbent on getting revenge on her ex (God) and the best way of doing so is by taking out the favourite son...Lucifer Morningstar. More details inside (Hurt Lucifer fic).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Story begins ruffly around this scene after Malcolm's death in season 1 episode 13. This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **SUMMARY KIND OF: This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Torture, Language, Possible mentions of Sex but no details or descriptions.**

 _"_ _Someone escaped from Hell. I think He wants me to bring our jailbird back."  
"That's it? Well, it shouldn't be too hard to track down a single soul." Amenadiel joked but watched confused as Lucifer took a nervous swig of his drink, "You're afraid?"  
"Damn right I am."  
_ _"_ _But you're never afraid. Who could possibly scare you, brother?" But Lucifer didn't reply, "Lucifer, who escaped Hell?" After another moment of silence, Lucifer answered with a single word that was laced with fear,  
_ _"_ _Mum."_

KEY:

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
 _Dreams/Memories/Visions  
_ **Text**

* * *

Lucifer was afraid. No, he was terrified. His mother was not someone to joke about. She had caused plagues and floods over a lover's spat with his Father. Lucifer was downright frightened at what the consequences he faced after putting her in a dark cell and ignoring her for an aeon. His Father wanted Lucifer to return her to Hell -or so he thought considering He never gave a clear message- but considering Lucifer didn't have his wings anymore, he seriously doubted he had the strength to even get a good hit on the Goddess.

"Lucifer what are you doing? Are you drunk?" Maze asked in confusion as she had seen her master drunk about once or twice in the thousands of years she has been with him,

"That I am Mazikeen. Ah, you haven't heard the 'brilliant' news, have you? Someone escaped from Hell. It was dear old mum." He said in a slurred voice, Maze's eyes widened.

"Okay, Lucifer, we will deal with this in the morning. Now, you need to go to bed and sleep." He protested but as soon as Maze dumped him on his bed, the tall Devil passed out and entered the realm of Morpheus.

 _"_ _Lucifer" He heard someone whisper but he couldn't see anyone in the dark blanket that covered his surroundings, "I'm coming for you. Revenge…so sweet. Pathetic, unloved, weak…. just wait. I'll be there soon. Your torment and torture for the sake of revenge…will be soon enough my dear…son." He felt hands around his neck, he couldn't breathe._

Lucifer woke with a gasp. His hands gently massaging his aching neck. Hesitantly he made his way to the bathroom and was surprised to find a hand shaped bruise on his neck. Sighing, he took a shower and got dressed before receiving a text from the detective informing him of a new case. So he got in his car and drove down to the warehouse where the crime scene lay before him.

Upon entering the dull and blood scented warehouse, Lucifer noticed symbols of crimson on the walls and floor. He walked over to where he could find the blonde detective and greeted her with a grin and cheeky retort which she ignored. The Devil looked at the crime scene before him and couldn't help but feel nausea rise in his throat.

In the centre of a pentagram made of blood, was a man. He had words carved into his naked torso and chest, his face had symbols drawn on with -what Lucifer assumed was the victim's blood. He couldn't look at the victim's terror-stricken and dead eyes anymore and instead looked at the words carved into his body. Lucifer felt the nausea return as he made out the words 'Revenge', 'Torture', 'Suffering' and multiple unreadable words that were covered in still dripping blood.

"Lucifer, look at this," Chloe said as she pointed to the wall behind Lucifer, there was, even more, blood used as ink. The message on the wall caused Lucifer to pale, his throat tightened and his hands began to shake.

"'I'm coming for you favourite son. Be prepared…to fail your Father once again. No matter the failure you are, he still loves you. Revenge will be sweet like a fruit from the Garden of Eden. You fell once due to Him. Now you shall fall by my hand…and you will perish. He does not care enough to save you…why would he? He gave you this job knowing you would not succeed. No one cares…'" Chloe read out. Lucifer didn't know whether to be more disgusted by how much blood was used or by the message that was clearly from his mother and for him. "What could that mean?"  
"That our killer is a deranged and vengeful soul that escaped from Hell, who is determined to take her revenge on her ex-husband by taking out the favourite son aka Lucifer the Devil and God's Lightbringer." Lucifer stated, Chloe just gave him an exasperated and fed up look, "Detective if you don't want my help then I really must go."  
"I never said that."  
"No, but that expression on your face says enough. Look believe what you want but I can't participate in solving this crime considering you do not believe me and I have a very large problem at hand that risks not only my life but also the human races. So if you will excuse me, I must take my leave." Chloe could only watch in confusion as the tall black haired man hastily exited the room as though he was being chased.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know it's a short chapter but this was a good place to end chapter one -plus I'm quite tired so anything else I wrote would probably be pretty rubbish.**

 **I know I haven't written anything in a while -well I uploaded a Supernatural fic but it was bad so I removed it- but that's because I have had no inspiration whatsoever. Like if anyone has any Harry Potter or Lucifer prompts/AU's that they would like to read then please feel free to DM me them but yeah I've been in a horrifying state of writer's block for god knows how long!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Story begins ruffly around this scene after Malcolm's death in season 1 episode 13. This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **SUMMARY KIND OF: This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Torture, Language, Possible mentions of Sex but no details or descriptions.**

KEY:

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
 _Dreams/Memories/Visions  
_ **Text**

* * *

Lucifer paced his room, sat at his piano and drank. He did this on repeat until Amenadiel arrived and spoke with the Devil.

"Luci, please cease your worrying."  
"No no, you don't understand brother. She has murdered a young male in spite of me, she wrote a message for me in the victim's blood. I can not stop her. I am too weak." He then started to chuckle hysterically "She was right, Father did give me this task fully aware that I can not stop the woman. He knows I will fail. He knows I'll be killed and sent back down to Hell, just like you all bloody wanted!"

"Luci, that is not true. He cares for you, you're his favourite son. Always will be. Why do you say you will fail? You are not one to lose a fight."  
"Because Amenadiel, I don't have my wings. I burnt them to ash!" He cried out in pain and anger, "I never should've, I mean I can barely beat you in a fight without them, how am I supposed to beat a Goddess -that's what?- second to Father. I never thought I would regret burning my wings." He finished with his head in his hands on the sofa. The black angel had the decency to look ashamed at the actions he pulled that led to the burning of the wings.  
It was late and Lucifer decided to go to sleep, the day and case had drained him of his energy much like the victim who was practically drained of blood.

Lucifer woke up to a searing pain in his back. It felt like someone had taken a scorching fireplace poker to his scars on his back and dragged it through the skin and across the scars. Lucifer was lost to the agony, screams and whimpers that had enveloped his entire being. He thankfully fell into the realm of unconsciousness, not realising that Maze had arrived with Amenadiel to see what the screaming was about. They were both shocked at the sight they saw.

When Lucifer returned to the land of the living he still felt the pain but he also felt a weight on his back. Trying to look behind himself and succeeding, Lucifer found two large beautiful wings -they were his old ones, the ones he thought he burned. Lucifer was rendered in shock, only snapping from it when his brother spoke.

"Father heard what you said and managed to restore them."  
"But they burned to ash."  
"He swapped them with fakes when you were not looking. Luci, do you really thing Father would simply allow you to burn his most divine creation?"  
"You…have a good point, brother." Lucifer couldn't help but grin at the sight of his wings, "Although, surely he didn't have to have them attach themselves onto me quite so painfully." He said jokingly. Stretching his wings out, Lucifer tested them before grinning to his brother.

"Would you like to race Amenadiel?"  
"Certainly brother." The two went to the balcony of Lucifer's place and jumped into the air before racing to where ever. They flew without a care, no mortal could see them as they flew. Amenadiel was glad to see the smile that lit up his brother's face. Lucifer was happy, he felt free and he realised just how much he had missed his beautiful wings. Despite them being a gift from God, they were part of him. He forgot about the whole ordeal with his mother as he flew…until he landed back on his balcony and remembered why he had received his wings.

"Are you alright Luci?"  
"Yes, just tired. Guess my wings are a bit weak."  
"Go get some sleep. If Chloe appears, I'll inform her that you are a tad under the weather." Lucifer nodded his thanks and practically passed out on his bed, his wings cocooning him in a protective and comfortable way.

Lucifer woke to the vibrations of his phone and to the rising sun which was hitting his back, showering him in its rays of light. Grabbing the annoying phone, Lucifer pulled up messages and read the Detective's text. It appeared that the 'Not-So-Mysterious-To-Lucifer-Culprit' had murdered yet another innocent soul.

As he arrived at the scene he noticed that it was the exact same as the other victim. The brunette victim lay in a pentagram with words carved into her skin, her blood was used to write a message on the wall. It seemed that Lucifer's mother had a pattern.

"Our culprit has a pattern it seems," Chloe muttered to herself as she looked around for clues,

"Yes, I take it, Detective, that you haven't read the message on the wall." Lucifer would admit that because of the lighting in the warehouse, it would be rather difficult for human eyes to spot.

"There's another?" At pointing it out Chloe tried to read it but didn't succeed,

"Allow me, Detective, you will find that I have rather spectacular vision compared to you humans." He said as he faced the wall, "'He may have returned the gift you don't deserve but I shall rip them from your back like insect wings. You can't defeat one who helped create the world. I am power… you are the weakness. Be prepared…to suffer for your mistakes and His failures. Oh, favourite son, no one cares. Your Father wishes you gone and your brothers and sisters wish you dead. Say goodbye to your pet humans…for they shan't see thy again.'" Lucifer didn't realise that his voice had broken through out the reading, but Chloe had.

"Lucifer, this case is affecting you isn't it?" She asked

"I am fine Detective." With that said they went back to the police station to do some research.

When Chloe got home later that night and put Trixie to bed, she began to analyse the messages that had been written in blood. Despite not being Christian or Catholic, it didn't take a genius to work out that the messages were religion related:

Her Notes:

 **MESSAGE ONE:**

 **Favourite Son = Lucifer the Morning Star**

 **Failing Father = The Fall from Heaven**

 **Garden of Eden = Well known Biblical reference also something caused by the Devil**

 **Lightbringer = Another name for Lucifer like the Lightbearer and Morning Star**

 **Job = What job would God give the Devil?**

 **MESSAGE TWO:**

 **Gift and the mention of insect wings = Possibly angel wings -but Lucifer said he had Mazikeen cut them off and then he burned them**

 **Helped create the world = Goddess, God's wife -Asherah the Goddess of Motherhood and Fertility?**

 **Mistakes = Lucifer mentioned once that he hadn't helped his mother when she was put in Hell**

 **His failures = 'He' being God.**

 **Pet humans = If Lucifer really was the Devil, the referred humans could be me, Trixie and maybe Dan?**

Chloe grew tired as she tried to analyse the messages further but ended up falling asleep on the sofa with her work scattered across her.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you to the Guest who left a nice review -I appreciate it!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Story begins ruffly around this scene after Malcolm's death in season 1 episode 13. This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **SUMMARY KIND OF: This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Torture, Language, Possible mentions of Sex but no details or descriptions.**

KEY:

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
 _Dreams/Memories/Visions  
_ **Text**

* * *

Lucifer walked into his penthouse and released a sigh,

"Leave. I am not in the mood." He growled as he felt a presence,

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your superior?" Lucifer turned around at a supernatural speed and faced the speaker,

"Mother." He uttered and the world seemed to freeze as the two circled each other like two predators, just waiting for the other to pounce.

Surprisingly -or not- it was the Goddess who advanced first, she threw a punch that Lucifer managed to avoid. The two brawled and for a while, they only managed to land a few hits on one another, until the Goddess managed to push Lucifer, sending him flying into the wall by her strength. Dazed and hurt, the Devil struggled and failed to get to his feet as his mother walked over to him. In a motherly way, she ran her hand through his hair with love and caring before grasping it tightly in her hand and pulling it so he was looking her in the eyes.

"I will return. I have more fun to play before I finish you off. Do not fret my sweet boy, you will see me shortly." She released his hair and began to strut away to the elevator. Just as the doors began to close she spoke again in fake mourning tone at the end, "Oh and do tell your little pet detective that someone seems to have murdered another innocent."

Lucifer remained on the floor for numerous minutes before painfully getting to his feet.

"Ah. Amenadiel, you missed our delightful mother and Mazikeen, you missed a fun fight." He said sarcastically as the two opposites entered the not so trashed penthouse. Maze immediately started to check his injuries.

"I am fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." He said casually,

"Why did she not annihilate you, brother?"  
"Because the wicked woman wishes to have some more fun aka she wants to kill more. Oh and one good thing, I don't think she knows I have my wings back." How wrong he was.

"Well then, at least you have an advantage the next time you meet."

"Yes, Detective…Uhuh…Yes, I'll be there soon." Lucifer said before hanging up on the phone, "It seems that Chloe has located the third victim." Is all he said to his brother and demon as he left for the warehouse -there are an awful lot of warehouses- where the victim was.

Lucifer arrived at the warehouse and spotted the Detective.

"Another male in his late thirties. He died of blood loss much like the other two, except it seems as though our murderer carved what seems to be wings on his back instead of words." The blonde informed Lucifer as she showed him the back of the man.

"Were there any messages?" Lucifer asked as he paled, if this was his mother than she probably knew he had his wings,

"We haven't located one yet."  
"And the wings, what do you think they are about?" He asked without realising.

"Let's go to the station. I have attempted to analyse the messages and I could use your input." Is all she said.

They arrived at the station and immediately went to the Detectives desk where she pulled out a few pieces of paper and showed Lucifer.

"These are rather…exquisite, Detective"  
"Thank you. But see in the last message from the murderer, they mentioned something about insect wings and a gift seemingly from God. So that could explain the wings that were carved into the victims back."  
"Yes." Lucifer muttered as he knew the truth -sort of, "Ah, Detective, are you starting to believe that I am the Devil?"  
"No. But considering your track record of speaking religiously, I compared the notes to you."

"Let me tell you, Detective, I did get my wings back -oh bloody hell she really does know." Lucifer started before trailing off,

"Who?"  
"Well it doesn't matter Detective, you don't believe me."

"Lucifer-"  
"No, Detective. Listen to me, the person -being that is killing these people has no care for them. Yes, there is a pattern but what is the actual link between these victims? There isn't one. The thing doing all this is my mother because she wants to get back at me and my Father. You won't be able to stop her -Hell I'm beginning to think I won't be able to stop her! Those messages and your notes were pretty good actually and they were correct. Let's see. Message one: Yes, I was the favourite son, I supposedly failed Him which is why I was cast out, Garden of Eden -I caused that whole mess, I was known as the Lightbringer. Message two: the gift being my wings that my Father returned to me, my Mother did kind of help create the world but that was mostly Him, mistakes being the fact that when she was sent to Hell -I helped put her there and then forgot about her, you got the 'pet humans' bang on the spot. Oh, and the 'Job' is putting my Mother back in Hell. Mind you it took the majority of my siblings to get her to the gates in the first place and my ever smart Father expects me to be able to do it on my own -forget the fact that I am stronger with my wings, I will either succeed or die. Simple as that." Lucifer exploded not even realising until he finished and looked at the slightly scared blonde, "Chloe. I'm sorry. I…I should go."

Lucifer arrived home and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. But what he said was true.

Looking up at the night sky from his balcony with a glass of whisky, he pressed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Father…I doubt you will hear this. To be honest I wouldn't blame you. Thank you for my wings…I never knew how much I would miss them. The thing is, I don't know how -or why you think I will be able to send Mother back. Even the strength of Michael, Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel wasn't enough to take her down. All I can say is, do you think I can take her down, are you hoping we will destroy each other or are you hoping she will destroy me? Because with you, I don't know and it could be anything." He practically whispered in a prayer to his Father.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you Alvit Atal for your review -I appreciate it**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Story begins ruffly around this scene after Malcolm's death in season 1 episode 13. This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **SUMMARY KIND OF: This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Torture, Language, Possible mentions of Sex but no details or descriptions.**

KEY:

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
 _Dreams/Memories/Visions  
_ **Text**

* * *

Lucifer heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

"Have you really sunk that low, that you end up praying to your Father." His Mother spoke clearly humoured, "Oh darling, you really are an interesting and entertaining son." She wiped tears of laughter away. "But in all honesty, do you expect him to answer? To send help?" Lucifer followed her with his eyes as she took a seat on his sofa and conjured a glass of red wine, taking a sip she looked back at Lucifer and with a gleam of amusement, she continued her monologue, "Go ahead darling, pray again! Oh, don't look at me like that! Go on, pray to dear old dad! See how much he gives a rats ass about you. No? Oh alright then. I was only being polite and giving you more time anyway." With that said she downed the rest of her wine and with a wave of her petite hand she sent Lucifer flying into the wall…again.

The two punched and kicked, shoved and pushed at each other. The Goddess got the upper hand and sent Lucifer flying into his wall of alcohol, as he stood up, covered in liquor and glass, he sighed.

"Why is it always my alcohol?" He muttered. As he charged at the Goddess she disappeared, reappearing behind him, she grabbed his wrists with one hand and his head with the other,

"I hear you like to play the piano." She stated before smashing his head into the keys multiple times, "Ah music." She then tossed him into the instrument,

"Not the piano." He mumbled. Seemingly choosing the cowards way out, Lucifer took flight and headed for the isolated desert.

The Devil could hear her taunts as he was chased across the night sky, collapsing onto the sandy ground, Lucifer was sent rolling due to the force he had landed at. He didn't even have a chance to catch his breath as his Mother grabbed at his wings. As she pulled at the feathers, Lucifer released a glass shattering scream of agony, he tried to wriggle away, but he was not successful.

"Go on, pray to the bastard." He faintly heard her whisper as she straddled his back and tugged at the bloody limbs, ripping feathers out and dislocating -possibly breaking- the divine wings.

"Please," Lucifer whispered as a tear rolled down his face and he fell into a pain-free state of unconsciousness, the Goddess didn't realise that that was his prayer to his Father.

A brilliant aureate light illuminated the dark sky and desert, the Goddess stumbled away from the broken body as she tried to see what was happening. Faintly she could work out three figures in the light. When the light eventually faded, she instantly knew who they were.

"Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. How lovely it is to see my sons again." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Sure it is Mother," Raphael replied clearly unamused,

"Now if you will step away from Lucifer, we can talk this through." Gabriel, forever the youngest and peacemaker, said clearly trying to get to his bleeding brother to heal him. Michael continued to watch as though he had better things to do but if you took one look in his eyes you would be able to see that he was worried about his younger brother who he had sent to Hell all those millenniums ago.

Before the three Archangels could do anything, they were sent flying backwards as the Goddess grabbed hold of Lucifer as though he weighed nothing and held him to her chest with an arm across his neck.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. I've stated many times that I want revenge and revenge I will get -" Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted as she dropped Lucifer to the ground and released a shriek of pain,

"How dare you hurt my Master." Maze said, turns out she had thrown one of her demon blades into the celestial beings back,

"Demon." The Mother spat and once again a fight began. Maze, shockingly, teamed up with Michael and Raphael to fight the annoyingly strong Goddess whilst Gabriel moved Lucifer to a covered area and healed the Fallen Angel.

"Come on Luci, open your eyes brother," Gabriel whispered to the now somewhat healed man, Lucifer's eyes slowly fluttered open,

"Gabe?" He muttered in disbelief

"Yes brother, it is me."

"He…he actually listened to me?" Lucifer continued to mumble in disbelief,

"Father's always listening in on you brother. Now standard doctors check, how are you feeling?"  
"A little bit achy and painful."  
"I guess that's better than nothing. Your wings are still damaged and will take a while to heal, I've closed up the majority of your really big cuts and stuff but you'll have small ones here and there that will heal overnight." The youngest brother informed Lucifer.

"Where is Mother?"  
"She is fighting Mazikeen, Raphael and Michael."  
"Michael came?"

"We all did."  
"I must go and finish this," Lucifer stated despite Gabriel's protests, Lucifer shot up into the air and grabbed his Mother with a new burst of strength. She was unable to free herself as Lucifer flew off to the sea which he and Maze appeared in after leaving Hell. He flew up and up before just letting himself and his Mother drop, they went falling head first into the sea at an unbelievable speed. Lucifer had a hunch that when the two were a second away from smashing into the ocean floor, they would be sent to Hell, the one thing Lucifer wasn't sure about was if he would be able to get out again. His Mother kicked and punched him as she struggled to get free when suddenly she was dropped to the floor as they had passed the gates of Hell. Lucifer quickly put her back in her cell before going to try and leave Hell. But he couldn't. The gates were sealed shut and his already weak wings were too damaged from his flight. Falling to the floor, he released a scream of anger, frustration and a pinch of betrayal.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I'm sorry for the slow update, I've had a really difficult week and a really good friend passed away a couple of nights ago.  
I think this story will have one more chapter to it -possibly two but it's doubtful, it will most likely be about Lucifer and his brothers -I'm writing Michael and Lucifer to actually care for one another despite everything as you might be able to see with a squint of your eyes.**

 **I'm a bit sad that I had no new reviews...but it's alright I guess.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Story begins roughly around this scene after Malcolm's death in season 1 episode 13. This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **SUMMARY KIND OF: This is just an idea I got from a few things I've read, basically ignoring that Charlotte is a semi decent Goddess and depicting her as a cruel manipulative woman who wants revenge on God but takes her revenge out on the favourite son, knowing that it will affect God the most. Will most likely bring in the other Archangels -Michael, Raphael and Gabriel- sorry if any of the religious facts are wrong, I don't mean to be rude or anything as I respect all religions but I am not a religious person other than a fascination with angels and demons.**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Blood, Torture, Language, Possible mentions of Sex but no details or descriptions.**

KEY:

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
 _Dreams/Memories/Visions  
_ **Text**

* * *

Several days had passed since the Gates of Hell shut. Chloe was confused at Lucifer's disappearance. Dan pretended not to care, but he did. Trixie remained hopeful that he would return, but she secretly cried herself to sleep because she missed the amusing man. Maze was pissed and exhausted. Amenadiel was trying to help get Lucifer out. Michael and Raphael returned to the silver city. Gabriel, however, remained on earth trying to think of a way to get his brother back to the world.

Years seemed to pass whilst Lucifer screamed in anger down in the ashy realm known as Hell, whereas it was only a few days -maybe even hours- on Earth. Lucifer prayed and begged to be free, but no one answered. He was far too weak to fly and try to open the Gate. He ended up curling into a ball, his wings protecting him as he slipped into a dreamless sleep of exhaustion.  
When he woke he found eyes watching him. Quickly jumping to his feet, he glared at the demons before him, killing one as it went to touch his wings.  
"How dare you try and touch my wings. I may have been gone for a while, but I am still in charge. Whether I like it or not, this is my realm, and whether you like it or not, I am in charge, I am the King of Hell and I demand the same respect that I have always had whilst in this horrible place."  
"You've been gone too long. Do you really believe that you are still in charge?" Lucifer heard a raspy voice state,  
"Show yourself," Lucifer growled as his eyes turned crimson. In front of the man was a tall, stocky demon, it looked vaguely human until it opened its mouth that was full of sharp shark like teeth. The demon pounced, engaging in a fight with the Devil.

"Father. Why? Why did you do that to Luci? He put Mother back in Hell, he did what you wanted from him, but you still locked him away. Father, I apologise for my words, but what you did was just horrible. Luci deserves so much more, you'll only break him more than he already is. You were wrong to close the Gates of Hell." Gabriel said from on his knees before God  
"Gabriel! How dare you disrupt Father for such crude and humanly begging!" Michael practically shouted at his younger brother,  
"Michael, calm down. I agree with Gabe, it was a cruel thing to do to Luci. Father, please open the Gates and allow him to return to the Earthly plane, he has a life, he has friends and Hell he seems to be falling for Miss Chloe Decker!" Raphael spoke as he too fell to his knees before his father like his younger brother. With a sigh, Michael followed their actions, surprising them all,  
"Father, I admit, I agree with Gabriel and Raphael. Lucifer did not deserve to be tricked like that."  
"My sons. I am glad you have reached the same conclusion, that is all I could wish for. I will open the Gates for Lucifer, he will arrive on the beach where this all started. Gabriel, I suggest you go as he shall not return without harm." Came their Father, God's cryptic words. With a nod of gratitude, the three Archangels left to Earth, waiting patiently on the sand for their brother.

"Dan have you heard from Lucifer?"  
"No why would I hear from him?" He answered sarcastically before noticing the serious look on Chloe's face "What's happened?"  
"I haven't heard from him at all. It's almost been a week and I'm worried. The last time we spoke he got really mad and then left and I haven't heard from him, this whole case was troubling him and I'm scared that something really bad has happened and I don't know what to do." The Detective rambled on nearing hysterics.  
"Go talk to Maze or his brother," Dan replied and that's just what she did.

"Maze, where's Lucifer?" Trixie asked Maze who was babysitting her, much to the demons apparent displeasure -but everyone could tell that the demon liked the little girl, just like Lucifer secretly did. Maze's smile turned to a frown,  
"He is back in Hell, his Father tricked him and as a result, Lucifer is stuck in a horrible place with injuries."  
"That's not nice. Why does his dad not realise that Lucifer doesn't like that place and was happy here?" Maze smiled sadly at the perceptive child,  
"I wish it was that simple Trixie, but he and his Father have been 'butting heads' as you humans would say, for a very long time." A silence fell upon the two only to be broken by Chloe who came rushing in,  
"Maze! Do you know where Lucifer is? I'm really worried about him."  
"I do know, but I doubt you would be able to help him."  
"Where is he?"  
"Mummy, he's been forced to go home by his daddy. Maze said that he was tricked into returning to Hell." Before anyone could say anything else, Chloe's phone rang.  
"Decker," Chloe answered,  
"Chloe, it's Dan. Lucifer's been found, he's in a critical condition at the hospital."  
"On my way, thank you for calling Dan." Chloe said before hanging up and looking at Maze and Trixie, "Thank you for watching Trix today Maze. Lucifer's in the hospital."

The demon got some good hits on the already weak and injured ruler of Hell, when the Gates of Hell seemed to make the sound of a door being unlocked. Lucifer froze and watched as many little demons ran forward to be free, only the moment they crossed through the gate, they burned to a crisp and disappeared into nothing. Lucifer tried to fly to his freedom, but the demon managed to grab hold of his leg and throw him to the ground creating a large crater. Sending a punch to the shark teethed creature, Lucifer threw himself forward, propelling himself through the open gate. He heard it slam shut, he heard the sound of the ocean and screams of worry or joy he wasn't sure and he heard what sounded like Gabriel before he was plunged into darkness.

"Father, please free Luci from Hell. This isn't right." Amenadiel prayed not knowing that his older brothers had already begged nor was he aware that Lucifer was being freed.

"How long does it take to walk out of a gate?" Michael asked impatiently as he and his two brothers waited for Lucifer.  
"Brother, be patient, we do not know what happened when Lucifer returned," Raphael stated in Lucifer's defence. Neither of them noticed Gabriel running across the beach to a group of people who were standing around something and in hysterics.  
"Excuse me! I'm a healer -doctor, I can help. Please move!" Gabriel said as he tried to get to Lucifer through all the idiotic and panicked people,  
"Oi idiots, move," Raphael shouted sternly (and very out of character) as he spotted his struggling brother and unconscious one. Before the three could move Lucifer and take him back to Lux, an ambulance had arrived and they were practically tossed to the side.  
"Wait! We're his brothers!" Gabriel called out to the people putting his brother in the ambulance,  
"There's enough room for one of you." Replied a male paramedic,  
"I'll go," Michael said before Gabriel could speak and he hopped into the ambulance and watched as Gabe frowned before disappearing with Raphael.

Chloe raced into the hospital with Maze and Trixie behind her,  
"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Lucifer Morningstar is in?" She asked the receptionist, showing the woman her badge,  
"Yes, he is in room 212. You should know that he is currently unconscious and whilst the doctors have stabilised him, he is in a very bad and dangerous condition. Also, his brothers are with him at the moment, just so you don't get surprised by the amount of people in his room."  
"Brothers? As in more than one?"  
"Yes. There were three of them, a very tall and muscled blonde, a shorter but equally muscled dirty blonde man and a much shorter and slimmer black haired man with a child like face." The receptionist answered slightly confused by the Detectives own confusion.  
One of the nurses came running to the reception in a panic,  
"Did Mr Morningstar check himself out?"  
"No why?"  
"He's gone!"  
"LAPD, let me take a look," Chloe stated as she was led to the room.  
True to what the panicked nurse had said, the man was no longer connected to the many tubes and wires that were on the bed. Chloe looked around the room and concluded that someone must've gone out the window with him.  
"I'll call it in," Chloe informed the nurse, just as she went to leave she spotted a white feather on the floor, confused, she picked it up.

"Michael, gently place him on the sofa!" Gabriel yelled as the older brother went to dump Lucifer on the sofa,  
"Sorry." He said sounding unapologetic.  
"Right, everyone shut up whilst I heal Luci, there is a lot of injuries and this will require all of my concentration." Gabriel stated as he went to start on his brother's wings which were bloody, broken, bent in odd ways and missing some feathers, "Oh Father, this is going to hurt. I am sorry Luci." Gabriel murmured as he placed his glowing hands on a section of bent and broken wings, adding a small but powerful amount of pressure, Gabriel snapped the wing back into place. Lucifer's eyes opened as he released a scream of agony, making his brothers cringe at the sound of pain in his voice.  
"Luci, I'm sorry, but you know that the wings require more care when healing them," Gabriel said sounding sincere as he gestured for Michael and Raphael to hold the Devil down. Lucifer whimpered as Gabriel fixed the rest of his wings, releasing a cry every so often, Raphael stroked his brother's hair in a comforting way as Michael grasped his hand tightly.  
"Almost done Luci, let me just heal your cuts." And with his glowing hand, Gabriel healed the cuts and bruises along Lucifer's slim body, although one particularly nasty cut was going to leave a scar along his side. Lucifer managed to succumb to the darkness once again as the pain pushed him over the edge.

When Lucifer woke up the next day, he found himself in his bed instead of on his sofa and Maze along with Chloe and Trixie in his living room. The three stood up the moment Lucifer painfully walked into the room, Chloe and Trixie hugged him (Chloe being more gentle than the child).  
"What happened Lucifer? I've been trying to get in contact with you for a week! Then I get a call saying you're in the hospital, only to find you've somehow disappeared and ended up at your home! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
"I apologise Chloe."  
"What happened?" Lucifer paused,  
"In all honesty Detective, I am not sure." Which wasn't exactly a lie, he could recall Hell and his brothers, he just didn't understand any of it, "Anyway, got a case?" Before Chloe could continue her worried mother act, her phone once again interrupted her.  
"Yes, Lucifer. We have a new case. You can go, but you have to take it easy. Maze, would you look after Trixie? Please?"  
"Fine Decker, I'll watch the brat." Although anyone could see the care Maze had for the child, "Lucifer, listen to her, be careful."  
"Certainly." He said with his all too familiar smirk.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** **First of all... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I've had a lot on my mind at the minute and I had a funeral to go to on Monday and I've just been a bit -okay a lot- depressed at the minute and I've felt really shit, like my friends have practically forgotten about me so ugh life's a bitch.**

 **Secondly, I hope this chapter was good, I've had a huge writer's block for the final bit and I've slowly been adding stuff. I hope no one has a problem with the constant change of place, that was deliberate because I wanted to get everyone's thoughts in.**

 **Thirdly, that's it, the story is done, fini, hecho, factum. So I hope you liked it and please feel free to DM or leave suggestions for other stories in the reviews could be a Supernatural fic, Lucifer fic, Chuck fic or a Harry Potter fic.**

 **Also this just so happens to be over 2000 words which makes me very proud of myself as it's over my usual word count and is the longest chapter for this story... just saying.**

 **Thank you for your reviews:  
FlashFanGirl  
Guest  
Bebec  
and iwantthenamebutitistaken**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed,**  
 **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


End file.
